Toji
Toji (途次, on one's way) is a Amegakure Jonin who is a member of Taiyō Yakekoge's squad. He has shown to differ from the standard Amegakure way of fighting and has transformed himself into a Human Puppet. Appearance A tall young man, Toji has wavy black hair and one violet colored eye. Not wearing a shirt, his chest has a circular compartment over the heart with the kanji 危難 on it, literally meaning "Danger". He wears a pair of long dark blue pants, with a thick black belt around his waist worn slanted. Over his left eye, is a metal eye piece with two lenses- one small and one big. Modified with multiple unique features, Toji has shown to have multiple weapons and mechanism's concealed in him. These include a long retractable barbed wire fashioned from his spine and multiple explosives released from his arms. He has shown to have a "Perfected State" which changes his appearance from human to monstrous. Personality Always silent, Toji has a permanent smile on his face. Acting more like a perfect killing machine, he has not shown to create any relationships with people of his past after transforming himself into a Human Puppet. Despite being a member of Taiyō's team, he hasn't proved his allegiance under Taiyō and has even taken an action to kill Taiyō but was easily out matched. In multiple flash backs, Toji proved to be a kind hearted soul with a beaming smile who simply went mad with power. Abilities Immortality Unable to age, Toji is a kept alive because of his Human Puppet modification. Since he does not physically grow or age, he is immortal. Believed to be over 100 years old, Taiyō claims that Toji had seen the great Madara Uchiha in action. His heart has been contained into a cavity onto his chest, becoming the last object that keeps him immortal. Being immortal does not mean he is invulnerable however, and has shown to come close to death multiple times. Hand-to-Hand combat Shown to be skilled in close quarters combat, Toji is a lethal opponent up close. Able to utilize his wooden limbs and unique weaponry to out source and overwhelm his opponents, he has also shown to utilize a distinct poison excreted from the blade-like appendages he can release. His arms are made of a dense wood and several forms of metal, allowing him great combat prowess, able to easily block a sharp edged sword with his hand alone. His unique style of combat is similar to that of the Arhat Fist, which utilizes his strength and dense limbs to overpower and damage his opponents. A signature attack of his is Falling Palm Strike which was able to leave a medium sized crater into the ground. Water affinity Despite being a Human Puppet, he has shown to keep his use of Water nature from before his transformation. As shown with his Water Release: Crying God's, he was able to force the skies of Amegakure to rain and halt the rain as well. As shown, the rain he can also allow Toji to track all that it touches. History Under Construction Quotes Under Construction Behind the Scenes Under Construction